


Surprises

by silkensky



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Begging, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkensky/pseuds/silkensky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is just full of surprises. Danny doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an H50 porn-fest prompt. (Steve or Danno begging the other to come on their face.) And she said please, so how was I supposed to resist?
> 
> Originally posted on livejournal in January 2011

So this whole thing with Steve is pretty much one big surprise. He was surprised when Steve said "fuck this," and shoved him up against the side of the Camaro and kissed him, hard, until he was gasping for breath and his lips were sore and red from Steve's five o'clock shadow. He was surprised when Steve cuddled up to him after mutual handjobs and fell asleep wrapped around him (he was so surprised that he didn't even have a talk with Steve about who, exactly, was the little spoon in this relationship). And he was surprised when Steve revealed that he'd been with guys before, although after all the other surprises, maybe he shouldn't have been.

But the _most_ surprising thing is the way Steve changes during sex. The way he goes from in-control master super-SEAL to a shameless, whining, begging _whore_. He is insatiable. Honestly, Danny is honoured that Steve lets him see this side of him. He highly doubts that Steve would let himself be this vulnerable with someone he didn't trust completely. So he finds it very flattering, and also unbelievably, _stupidly_ hot.

Also, Steve _loves_ blowjobs. Not getting them (which goes without saying, really. You show Danny a guy that says he doesn't love getting a blowjob, and Danny will show you a big fat liar), _giving_ them.

The first couple of times, Steve (unbeknownst to Danny) kept himself in check; enthusiastic, but not too enthusiastic. But soon enough he was shoving himself down on Danny's dick like he was starving for it, his eyes rolling back in his head, and he moaned and shook like he was coming when Danny wrapped his fist in the longer hair on the top of his head and pulled him down his cock.

Anyway, they'd been fucking like bunnies for close to three months now (seriously, Danny has had more sex in the last three months than he'd had in the last three years of his marriage, not that he's complaining), so Danny thought that he'd pretty much experienced all the Steve-surprises he was going to. Thankfully, Danny has no problem with being wrong on occasion.

On this particular occasion Steve is on his knees looking up at Danny, one hand wrapped around his spit-slick cock, his expression just completely wrecked, his mouth wet and red and his voice absolutely destroyed from having Danny's dick buried in his throat for the last.... well, to be honest, Danny's a little fuzzy on the timeline, but it had been long enough that Danny's brain was considerably more focussed on the fact that Steve's mouth was no longer on his dick than on what Steve had just said.

"Please, Danny," Steve begged softly, apparently taking Danny's temporary disorientation as a refusal. He was resting his forehead against Danny's hip as he looked up from his position on the floor, and he was rubbing the side of his face along the length of his cock like he couldn't bear to be parted from it for even a second, and Danny had to consciously direct his attention from that to whatever the hell Steve was saying. It was a considerable effort.

"You want me to come on your face?" he repeated, stupidly, in his opinion, but Steve just moaned like he'd said the filthiest thing imaginable, and started darting his tongue out for little licks of Danny's cock, like it had been out of his mouth for too long (Danny completely agreed, of course, but this was an interesting enough proposition that he was willing to hold out for a little longer. Not too long, mind you, but a minute or two).

"Yes, Danny, _please_ ," he begs again, sounding increasingly desperate. Now, apart from all the surprises with Steve, Danny's learned a few things about himself during the course of this relationship too. One of them being that he likes to hear Steve beg. A lot.

So he considers what he makes Steve do next an equal trade for not getting to come in his hot, greedy mouth. "Hmm," he says consideringly, menacingly. He wraps his hand around Steve's, still on his cock, and moves it, slowly jacking himself with Steve's hand, his cock pointed at Steve's face. "I dunno, babe. You know how much I love watching you take me, making you swallow everything I give you." Steve swallows heavily, his eyes darting between Danny's face and Danny's hand wrapped around his own. "You're gonna have to convince me to do this for you, baby. You're gonna have to show me how much you want it."

And Steve goes _boneless_ against his legs, Danny's hand trapping his own the only thing keeping him (more or less) upright. "Oh God," he says hoarsely, almost to himself. Looks like Steve doesn't exactly mind the whole begging thing either. "Please Danny, do this for me. Please come on my face." His voice is so raw, so _broken_ , and honestly, coming on Steve's face is not going to be a problem because Danny is seriously about two seconds from blowing and every word out of Steve's goddamn dirty mouth is just driving him closer. "Please, Danny. I... I like the way it feels, hot and wet, like a shock. I like stretching my mouth open and trying to catch it," his words are coming fast now, his voice getting high and desperate. "I want it Danny," he whines. "Please, I want it so bad," and Danny can't stand it for another goddamn second and his hand tightens around Steve's and Steve somehow knows that this is it, and he does it, stretches his mouth wide as Danny starts to come, and the noise Steve makes when the first shot lands on his face hits Danny deep in his gut and his orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave, and he has to fight like hell to keep his eyes open, but it's worth every ounce of effort when Steve presses the heel of his hand against his own cock -still trapped in his jeans- just once, hard, and just like that, he's coming, still in his damn pants making sounds like he's dying, and this is seriously the hottest thing Danny has seen in his life, and when he's done coming his brains out he slides down to the floor next to Steve and spends the next however-long catching his breath because Holy Christ.

An eternity later Steve props himself up on his elbow and winces before he speaks, his throat obviously sore, and even spent as he is, Danny takes a second to appreciate how hot that is, because seriously. Seriously. Steve looks apprehensive and Danny doesn't even pretend to listen to what he's saying because whatever it is it's obviously ridiculous. He just waves one hand vaguely in Steve's face until he catches it.

"If you're about to ask if that was good, or if I liked it, or if you are seriously about to apologize you can just go ahead and smack yourself in the back of the head and then you can use your super-SEAL self and drag me upstairs because afterglow this good deserves a bed. I'm not even kidding." Danny can feel Steve's chuckle against his neck and takes that as a good sign and promises to himself that as soon as he recovers he's going to fuck Steve into the goddamn mattress. Just because he can.


End file.
